marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kookypens/Marvin
Hello! I would just like to say that I am getting the word around for Marvin & the Cool Kids to people on the internet. I am doing the best I can to improve it's ratings. That's as far I can go since I live in Canada and cannot go to the United States just to tune into a TV Show. I don't even think Live Streams online count as "U.S. Viewers". Also, one of my main worries is that someone asked why the show "Victorious" is getting cancelled, a Nickelodeon worker replied "it isn't getting enough viewers for our quota." And by that, their quota has to be an estimate of 3.3 million and higher. The only thing I could do to help Marvin, Marvin is to get online and start typing away to my YouTube subscribers, viewers, fans, about the episode to tune in. Then I have to go to twitter and start asking people to watch it. Then there's Facebook and so on. I even tell Fred fans on YouTube to watch Marvin, Marvin because that would be a big help to give it a boost. And it would be 2.9 + 0.3 at least. Then it would get to 3.2. But all I'm hoping for is a chance of a second season. Another show by David M. Israel (who works for this show too), never realized that there would be many fans of his show. First it got in the range between 3.1 million - 4.4 million. Then soon, they decided to stop airing episodes in the weekly range and it began to air on a monthly range started their 15th episode aired, "How to Rock a Love Song." But then, they aired that episode on June, and for July, the fans quit watching since they thought that it was going to have a long hiatus. Then on August 18, 2012, they aired their episode with a famous pop-star sensation, Cee Lo Green in the episode "How to Rock Cee Lo." Did that attract as much as an ordinary episode with 4.4 million? Nope. It got around 2.7 or 2.8. That isn't reaching the goal for Nick's quota. And if you check the last 4 episodes of the show, their viewers and ratings literally crashed and burned. From reliable sources, you could literally see it that it goes: "1.9 million, 1.8 million, 1.7 million, and for the last: 1.6 million." Then Nick decided that it's not a benefit for their company and that they didn't have much viewers, and decided to discontinue the show and they made the final decision and let the cast and crew know that they did not renew it and it will not be returning for a 2nd season. Now that's what I'm trying to avoid for Marvin, Marvin. That's why I'm doing what I can, while I still can do it. Hopefully Klerg Time Rush, will be able to help the viewer count rise. Next is Victorious. It's not Marvin, Marvin related but they come in the same hour. What I mean is 8:00 PM-9:00 PM is a Victorious and Marvin, Marvin episode run-time. The last Victorious crashed it's number of views from 3.5 (Robbie Sells Rex) to 3.3 (The Bad Roommate). Then after that, how many dropped? 3.3-2.9. 400,000 decided to stop watching and turned off their televisions and the left or other people tuned into Marvin, Marvin. Now Nick is promoting Marvin, Marvin like crazy, which is good, but it needs to get more viewers. I also think that if this goes on like what happened to Victorious, Nick will decide to stop airing obvious promos and sneak peeks and only give it 2 promos which are either 7 seconds, or 12 seconds. Which is like what we got. Then if Brain Squeezers gets a lower amount of views, then sorry, Victorious will crash in it's last 3 episodes. I've been promoting Brain Squeezers and Marvin & the Cool Kids like super CRAZY. FB, Twitter, YT, Blog-Posts, Tumblr, Wiki, Webs, and other places just to make sure that Marvin, Marvin won't end up like How to Rock and Victorious. So, I really hope you guys understand that I'm trying to help Marvin, Marvin with it's viewer count. Thanks! Kookypens Category:Blog posts